Locke Vs Superman
by Avantled
Summary: Locke and the Man of Steel have unfinished business.


**Origins Unveiled**

The skies over Tustin were dark. Fog covered the city as the rain rolled in. It was this day that Locke's destiny would be revealed to him. It was the day of truth. The day he would kill Superman once and for all!

He jumped into his battle suit, a one-inch, lead-lined, military mini-mech. Equipped with every possible weapon in the universe and every generator capable of sustaining it.

He took into the skies above Tustin, surveying the land below him, trying to find any evidence of the Man of Steel's whereabouts. It wasn't long before he did. Forty miles north in Los Angeles, he found him, drunk at a bar.

Locke smashed the door down, his mechanized suit whining with every movement. "I'm here to destroy you Superman!" He said, pointing his laser finger at him. "Are you ready to taste justice!"

Superman turned groggily towards the voice that had challenged him. "Who are you?" He asked, his words slurred.

"The name's John Locke, and you have hell to pay!"

"Why? What did I ever do to you" His words barely decipherable from his drunkenness.

"You killed my father, and raped my mother, now I must kill you!"

"Wait. What was your name again?"

"Ahh, enough!" He karate chopped the glass of vodka Superman was downing. "When you're sober, meet me at Times Square. We'll finish it there!" And with that he took off through the roof.

"Can you believe that guy?" Superman said, turning towards the bartender. "What a jerk, he spilt my Vodka!"

**_The Next Day: Times Square_**

Locke stands amid the crowded streets of New York, his metal suit causing him to get several stares from passersby. He looks at his watch, _12:00_. _He should have been here by now. _What a coward, that Superman does even have any balls. Just then, he saw a blur pass before him, and he blinked, unsure what it was. But he could make a pretty good guess. Superman.

The Man of Steel appeared in front of him in all his glory, cape flowing in the wind. "Are we going to end this or what, old man?"

"Old! I'll show you old! Eat Infinity Ray!" An ultra-hot beam of radiation spewed from his suit's gloves, hitting Superman square in the chest. A megaton blast ensued, obliterating New York in its wake, leaving nothing but a giant crater. Luckily, Locke's force-field protected him from certain death. Unfortunately though, for the passersby, who evaporated within microseconds.

The dust settled and Locke squinted to see if he had completed his task. No sign of him, he must have disintegrated.

Something passed him quickly and blew him off-balance. He felt a strong pain in his side, followed by an extreme force that rocketed him backwards into a cliff. The earth shattered upon impact, creating a landslide that buried Locke beneath two hundred feet of debris.

"Son of a bitch!" Locke cried, the ground exploding all around him. He rose to the surface once again and confronted his enemy.

"I never murdered your father and I never raped your mother!" Superman exclaimed.

"Tell that to the judge!" Locke yelled, flying at full speed toward his nemesis, eyes intent on destroying him. He pulled back his fist and heaved it towards Superman's face. His hand shattering at the point of impact. "AHHH, F.UCK! You Son OF A Bitch!" He grasped his hand in agony.

"I don't want to fight you."

"You forget, Superman. I just destroyed all of New York from that first strike! What are you going to do about that! Huh? Are you just gonna let me go!"

"Hmm...you're right. I can't just let you go free. There must be some sort of punishment. But what?" He stroked his chin. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, flying super speed towards Locke. He ripped open the metal suit that encased him and threw the pieces across the universe. "Not so tough without your suit now, huh?" He was holding Locke up by one hand. "And for your punishment..." He grabbed Locke's leg and crushed it, his bones breaking into a million pieces under the force of Superman's mighty grip. Locke let out a scream, his leg in excruciating pain. Superman grabbed the other leg, twisting and pulling it around in every direction until he was sure all the muscles and ligaments were torn and the joints dislocated. Locke fainted before he had finished, and the Man of Steel was glad he didn't have to hear him anymore. He dropped him onto the ground and flew away.

Several hours later Locke came to, looked down to see his legs contorted before him, and let out a cry. "Curse you Superman! You haven't seen the last of me! This isn't my destiny! I won't be crippled forever! I'll one day walk again! And when I do I'll hunt you down and kill you! You hear me!" He waved his fist at the sky, hoping that somewhere the Man of Steel was watching and listening.

_Meanwhile_...

"Dr., I want you to add another to your experiment."

"Sure, Superman. Who'd you have in mind?"

"His name is John Locke."

"Well, I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Good. And remember...NO survivors."


End file.
